1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical card connector, and particularly to an electrical card connector having an additional bottom shield for enhanced EMI protection.
2. Description of Related Art
Notebook computers are widely used due to small volume and convenience for carrying. The limited space inside a notebook computer accommodates many devices and components, so the notebook computer encounters the Electro Magnetic Interference (EMI) problem. Electrical card connectors are widely used in notebook computers. When such connectors are used in high speed data transmission applications, the amount of electromagnetic or radio frequency interference increases. A conventional electrical card connector uses a single top shield covering an upper surface of a housing thereof for reducing the interference, but shielding of the bottom of the connector is ignored. Thus, such connector can not achieve complete and reliable EMI shielding. Therefore, it is necessary to provide an electrical card connector with a top shield and a bottom shield defining a shielded cavity for enhanced EMI protection.
Therefore, an electrical card connector with an additional bottom shield is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide an electrical card connector having an additional bottom shield for enhanced EMI protection.
In order to achieve the object set forth, an electrical card connector comprises an insulative housing having an upper surface and an opposite lower surface, a plurality of terminals received in the insulative housing, a top shield attached to the upper surface of the insulative housing comprising a body plate and a pair of sidewalls downwardly extending from the body plate, a grounding plate attached to the lower surface of the insulative housing, and a bottom shield having a front end engaged with the grounding plate and an opposite rear end engaged with the sidewalls of the top shield, whereby the top shield and the bottom shield together define a receiving cavity for receiving an electrical card.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.